Physical exercise is any bodily activity that enhances or maintains physical fitness and overall health and wellness. It is performed for various reasons, including strengthening muscles and the cardiovascular system, honing athletic skills, and weight loss or maintenance. The U.S. Center of Disease Control and Prevention recommends that adults get about four hours of physical activity each week. Americans, on average, fall short of these recommendations.